


上升之月

by shiergesuanlilili



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiergesuanlilili/pseuds/shiergesuanlilili





	上升之月

上升之月  
  
董思成x李永钦  
罗渽民x李帝努  
人生的意义在于折腾，罗渽民为数不多得休假被安排的满满当当，他的时间都在于完成人生大事得初始阶段—相亲。  
罗渽民虽然不想自夸，他的脸是不少女生想和他相亲的理由，然后都会“夭折”在之后的了解阶段，罗渽民也理解姑娘们的想法，谁不想花前月下、你侬我侬？可罗渽民得脑袋差不多别在裤腰带上，干着说不定明天就光荣的职业，那个姑娘愿意过这样的生活，所以罗渽民只好熟练的送姑娘回家，在手机上给母上大人发了一条消息“今天又没戏了，儿子是不是还能回家喝您老人家炖的汤？”顺便在局里的聊天群里发了一连串表情包，炸的潜水的人一脸懵逼的跳出来，罗渽民才慢悠悠得打字“你们英俊潇洒的队长，今天又又又又相亲失败了，为了抚慰我一颗少男心，明天搓一顿～～”  
预料之中得安静，罗渽民才又打上一条“当然还是队长我请客。”才陆续收到一个个笑得灿烂得表情包，罗渽民把手机搁在裤袋里，轻骂一句“臭小子们，就想敲竹杠。”  
////  
“队长，咳，你别老皱着眉，说不定姑娘就是被你这样吓跑的。”刚毕业的小警察打着酒气十足的嗝在罗渽民耳边说着，大概是“酒壮怂人胆”平常小警察可不敢这样和罗渽民说话。  
罗渽民拿出手机，仔细打量手机里的脸，工作多年，眼里的青涩早已被严厉锐气更换，眉头里也积累了不少严肃，罗渽民试着笑起来，还好，笑起来得时候可以把这些锐气减散不少，可是，罗渽民认真的想了想，上一次笑是什么时候？记不住了，罗渽民这么多年早习惯用气场镇压嫌疑人，也不无可能是因为这个原因让他结束单身的路程上波折重重，罗渽民想到这有点头疼，老太太今天早上还用带着无限期许和几分失落的语气说着“唉，隔壁的金家都抱孙子了，也不知道我这把老骨头还能动得时候，能不能看见我的乖孙。”罗渽民借着工作遁了，留下老头子和老太太大眼瞪小眼。  
“喝你的吧！”罗渽民给小警察续上酒，小警察看着杯子里透明的液体，不知道想到了什么，抱着旁边喝懵得同事，笑得一脸荡漾。  
罗渽民到卫生间放水，一个喝的醉醺醺得男人和罗渽民并列，一双眼不安分得扫视着罗渽民，眼神最后停留在罗渽民某个沉睡得地方，赤裸裸的欲念让男人五官模糊不清，罗渽民也由着他看，等放水完了，罗渽民把男人抵在墙上，男人从起初得错愕到联想到某种耻度大的可能上，笑得吃吃，罗渽民贴在男人的耳后，用手上的厚茧捏得男人不住叫痛，才放开男人，“下次再管不住你的一双眼，就不是这么简单了。”男人的酒意减了大半，才瞪着眼看清罗渽民脸上化不开得戾气，忙不迭得道着歉离开了，生怕慢一点痛的就不是手了。  
罗渽民拍了拍手，用消毒液洗了几次手，洗到手干燥，发出吱吱得摩擦声，才停下动作，慢慢的走回包间。  
走到转角处，为了喝多的走不动人设置的沙发上，有一对人影交叠，罗渽民本来已经走过，却又回转，用他锐利得眼盯着人影下因为灯光朦胧得脸，在隐约传来的歌声里，罗渽民因为一张脸，回忆摧枯拉朽带着十多年得长久回到了高中时。  
////  
“渽民啊，渽民，你在听吗？”  
“嗯，你说吧。”  
“额…没什么就是想叫叫你。”  
“还有什么事吗？没啥我挂了。”  
“我这个星期家里没人，你到我家来吧，随便把上次那个题我们再研究一下。”  
“嗯嗯，知道了，就这样吧。”  
没留意到电话那头得欲言又止，罗渽民挂掉了电话，电视里的NPC已经死的透透的，罗渽民熟练的按下重启，暑假的尾巴已经拖沓着来到了日历上。  
罗渽民在家躺了两天，玩了两天游戏，玩的头晕脑胀，在暑假的一开头，爸妈就手拉手以恩爱夫妻得模样出现在罗渽民得眼前，不顾罗渽民得“指控”也不在乎罗渽民微小到忽略不计得反抗声，飞到另外一个国家去度他们第十七个结婚纪念日，罗渽民有理由怀疑妈妈教他做饭就是防止他不至于在一个暑假的时间饿死，相当的有远见。  
罗渽民用几分钟得时间洗了个头，还带着湿意，罗渽民就骑着单车，上升得热气不一会就把头发烘干了，罗渽民带着一头香气来到了李帝努家门口 。  
李帝努很快就开了门，大大的眼睛在看到罗渽民时弯的像月亮，罗渽民很早之前就这样觉得。  
李帝努把从冰箱里带着寒气得冰棒给罗渽民，罗渽民不客气的吃了两根，最后那根，罗渽民把冰块嚼得嘎嘣脆。  
和罗渽民不一样，李帝努是没人照看就会枯萎得“花朵” ，家里每天都有热腾腾得饭菜等着饿了一天的李帝努。  
今天也是巧了，李帝努家里没人，只有李帝努，罗渽民晃着冷的冰凉凉得肚子在李帝努家里晃悠。  
“你哥呢？他也不管你？”罗渽民嘴里的哥，其实也不是李帝努得亲哥哥，只是远方的表哥，可那远方的表哥得样貌也是一等一得好，罗渽民怀疑李家是不是遗传基因特别好，李帝努和他的表哥李永钦都好看的不行。  
“我哥和他…朋友…出去玩了。”李帝努莫名的断句和停顿来的突兀，罗渽民却没有留意到，他的注意力都被电视旁边的柜子放的东西吸引。  
“可以啊，李帝努，好学生家里也有这个？”  
包装明显少儿不宜得光盘被罗渽民拿在手里，暴露得女性躯体旁边排列了四五行诱惑力十足的艳情文字。  
李帝努得脸腾得一下，以肉眼可见得速度变红，“那个也不知道怎么就在那里，你别拿着了。”  
“你看过没？”罗渽民循循善诱，李帝努得眼睛躲开了，又回到原处。  
“没有。”  
“就不想看看？”  
“唉，你别。”李帝努得阻止声显得无力迟缓，罗渽民已经点开了播放。  
人类原始冲动的声音占据了整个房间，罗渽民被赤裸得身躯搞得口焦舌燥，一边的李帝努也好不到哪里去，拿着水滋润嘴唇，唇瓣被滋养得粉嫩。  
罗渽民已经感受到身体的变化，陌生的感觉让他惶恐，想要在情况变糟糕前结束，手忙脚乱得时候碰触到遥控器，两具男性美的躯体交缠着，不同于刚才柔美和刚勇得反差，相同的性别，产生的对比带来的巨大冲击，让罗渽民忘了关掉电视，逐帧逐帧看着屏幕上放大得细节，腹肌上的汗珠，骨节分明得手握住愤怒的分身，粘染在皮肤上的白色，和带着满足的呻吟声，罗渽民眼睁睁得看着进度条走到最后一秒，黑掉的屏幕里有两个呆愣脸红的两个人。  
“渽民啊…”李帝努得境况似乎也和罗渽民一样，干涩得嗓子迟钝得响起。  
罗渽民像被调慢的钟表，动作缓缓得看向李帝努，和自己时常干燥破裂得嘴不一样，刚才被水湿润后的李帝努得嘴唇像过了水的樱桃，晶莹剔透水润丰盈，有着看起来就很甜美的滋味，罗渽民借着喝水的功夫偷偷看着李帝努，同班几年，第一次这么细致得打量李帝努，罗渽民知道李帝努长的好看，但这样细看，每一处都经得起考量，大概上帝在制造李帝努时下了功夫，李帝努才这般好看，罗渽民觉得刚刚灌下去的一杯水也像进了无底洞，他徒然得活动着喉结，好像这样就能缓解他的窘境。  
李帝努突然靠近罗渽民，罗渽民试着退后，刚才两人没来得及坐到沙发上，只是坐在小马扎上看完了整个影片，罗渽民忘了这茬，整个人得重心向后，身子一歪，小马扎完成了它的使命，“喀”得一声碎成了几瓣，罗渽民也人仰马翻得躺在地上。  
罗渽民在李帝努惊诧得眼神和伸出得手还在半空中时就迅速的起身，起身得时候整理了翻起来的衣角，行容优雅，好像刚才那一幕只是李帝努得幻觉。  
罗渽民清了清嗓，李帝努纳闷的看着同桌一系列迷惑行为，伸出了刚才就伸出未得逞而不住发痒得手，停在了他的目的地，罗渽民悦动得喉结。  
罗渽民得时间感官都停止在李帝努抚摸在他的喉结时。  
等到他的感觉恢复时是在李帝努得手指离开他的喉结时。  
罗渽民一方面惊诧李帝努得举动，一方面又在偷偷遗憾李帝努太过短暂的停留，像蜻蜓点水过后，只留下涟漪不断的水面。  
罗渽民搞不清看了一个男人都会看的视频后，就有这么奇怪的想法，是他的问题还是李帝努得问题，想了半天想不明白，罗渽民便放弃了，世上无难事只要肯放弃。  
催着不愿意动弹得李帝努收拾了残局，才开始今天来到李帝努家的目的，研究上一次没有解开得题目，数字虽然复杂，却比人来的简单，罗渽民和李帝努头挨着头，解开答案得时候，罗渽民一兴奋忘了旁边还有李帝努，发觉时，已经有一声沉重的撞击声，李帝努得眼睛里立马包了一包泪水，泪眼婆娑得看着罗渽民，虽然没有说一句话，却比指责抱怨更有感染力，罗渽民拿着纸巾，小心翼翼得擦干李帝努还没有滴出眼眶得泪水，李帝努眼红红的由着罗渽民得动作，罗渽民才安静不久的心被李帝努得眼神搞得又一次七上八下，罗渽民觉得今天出门得时候就应该看看黄历，见鬼了。  
罗渽民终于擦干眼泪，靠在沙发上，长舒一口气，看了一眼时钟，准备开口，找个理由，拔腿就走。  
“jeno啊…时间不早了，我就先回去了。”  
“不吃完饭才走吗？可是我不会做饭，家里也没有人在…”罗渽民顺着李帝努得话不可救药得联想下去，在空无一人得房间里，只有李帝努一个人对着电视，肚子里发出了让人心酸的空鸣声，凄凄惨惨苦苦巴巴得场景在罗渽民得脑海里油然而生挥之不去，罗渽民便顺理成章得留了下来，看着李帝努吃饱喝足，顺带刷牙洗脸后才骑着他的小破车，晃荡着回到了家，躺在床上莫名了有了种养儿也不过如此得奇妙感受，给远在国外的父母发了一大篇关于拉扯他这么大感人肺腑得感想后，心满意足得睡着了，第二天即使得到了“儿子你是不是缺钱花了？”得亲切问候，罗渽民也没有放在心上，继续骑着小破车，大力得敲李帝努家的门。  
好一半天，里面才打开了门，不是李帝努，而是李帝努那个远方表哥，李永钦，李永钦裹着睡衣，一张脸似乎刚睡醒，还带着睡醒后特有的红晕，声音闷闷的“你找jeno啊？他不在。”“他去哪里了？”“不知道，他家里一向神神秘秘得，你找他不如等他找你快一点。”  
罗渽民不明白李永钦得话，也知道李帝努经常请假，一请假就是一两个星期，问老师老师也只会用李帝努身体不好来打发人，罗渽民不死心得往李永钦身后看，没看到李帝努得一星半点，到看到一个陌生男人仅仅遮住重要位置的浴巾出现在眼前，身上还有些红印子，再联想到李永钦睡衣都遮不住得痕迹，罗渽民虽然没有实战经验也看过视频，满脸通红得转身离开，离开时还听到陌生男人问李永钦“刚才是谁？”“哦，jeno得朋友，都怪你，不好好穿衣服，吓到小朋友了。”“好了好了，我这就穿 。”  
李永钦嘴里的小朋友把单车停在树下，给李帝努发了一条短信，“jeno，你什么时候回来，我有事找你。”  
////  
罗渽民没有等到那条回信，他到现在都还记得，他去了几次李帝努得家，每一次都乘兴而来败兴而归，最后一次罗渽民骑的一身汗，赶到李帝努家时，李帝努家门上没有他熟悉的卡通贴画，只有两道交叉相叠得封条，上面的字罗渽民都认识组合在一起罗渽民却没法相信他的眼睛。  
罗渽民得一身汗悉数褪回汗腺，后背在高温下湿冷发凉，他被提示铃声吓得一哆嗦，铺天盖地得消息都在告诉他一个消息，李家当家人已经畏罪伏法，昔日出现在报纸头条的人一朝成为阶下囚，不免让人唏嘘不已。  
罗渽民拼命拨打李帝努得电话，一块电池耗尽，也只有漫长的忙音，罗渽民脱力得坐在李帝努家门口，等到月明星稀，吃了晚饭的人在小区里悠闲的散步，目光停留在失魂落魄得年轻人身上，七嘴八舌得低声交谈着“这年轻人大概是来找人的吧？”“看他那样子，我看像，不过这李家除了在牢里面的，其他都不知道哪里去了。”“嗨，还能去哪？都提前得到风声跑了。”“唉，真没想到啊！”“谁能到呢？前几天遇到了，还和他打招呼呢！”  
罗渽民被这些议论声吵得耳膜刺痛，他垂着头推着倒放在地上的单车，在各种眼神里离开了小区，走到垃圾桶旁边，罗渽民把放在单车筐里的包了几层的便当，扔进去，便当落在软物上，没有一丝声响，罗渽民扯了扯僵硬得嘴角，打破湖水般冷清得月光，骑着单车消失在街尾。  
////  
交叠得人影终于有了一丝缝隙，李帝努分开身上还欲征求得男人，男人不满得嘟囔着，李帝努熟视无睹，他向来只会对钱来的的宽容。  
李帝努拿起被他冷落得冷饮，嘴里被清香填满，李帝努才摆脱了点不愉快，只是出来透气，就被人压在沙发上强吻，换成是谁也不会开心，李帝努如果不是看在摊在沙发一摊人形得家伙是市长得儿子，他早一脚伺候。  
李帝努埋头整理折皱得衣物，如有所感得看向不被灯光照射得角落，李帝努眯着眼，半天才看清黑暗里的脸，李帝努还握在手里的手机被他跌落在沙发下，他也来不及捡起，他只有一个念头，刚才看到的逃生出口要花几分钟才能跑到？  
////  
罗渽民如果看不明白李帝努得念头，他就把他的警徽撕碎吃掉，罗渽民疾步上前压制住李帝努行将动作的腿，罗渽民这才认真的扫视李帝努，多年不见，李帝努得脸上没有了喜人得圆润，而是如雕刻一般的锋利，高挺得鼻梁罗渽民都得小心翼翼得，生怕手心多出一道伤口，睫毛下的眼神罗渽民看不清，影影绰绰，像黑夜里的星海，只有那嘴唇依旧是罗渽民熟悉的角度熟悉的水润。  
李帝努得胸腔被罗渽民压迫着，他只能大力得呼吸，起伏得胸膛让罗渽民松开了手，罗渽民忍住拍打李帝努胸口让他尽快恢复得冲动，身体放松的靠在沙发上，无处安放得手搁在沙发靠背上，从后面看，李帝努被他环抱着，一副悠然自得得模样，能罗渽民手里逃脱的人现在还蹲在监狱里。  
李帝努把眼里的水汽逼回去，打起精神，看着把李帝努还没有喝完得冷饮一饮而尽得罗渽民。  
罗渽民把杯子底下的冰块嚼得嘎吱作响，李帝努都觉得牙酸时，罗渽民才慢慢悠悠得开口，话里有着他多年储存良久得疑惑。  
“jeno，这么多年你去那里了？”  
一句话，李帝努刚逼回去的眼泪又有卷土重来之势，李帝努暗骂越活越回去了。  
“还不就是那样活，和你现在看到得一样，有手有脚得。”李帝努借着罗渽民身后的灯光，看清罗渽民和他之间的距离，不再只是方寸间一张课桌得距离，而是十数年追不回靠不近得距离。  
罗渽民被李帝努话语间得气氛影响，低垂着头，刚才动作间，梳理好的头发掉落在耳边，李帝努仿佛又看到那个青涩得少年，青涩得像咬开得柠檬，酸涩却有着清香得气味。  
“那…你有没有…”有没有想过我？有没有试着联系我？一次也好，罗渽民说不下去，因为他看到李帝努眼里的潮意。  
他和当年一样，伸出了手，手指上有着李帝努得眼泪的热度，温热湿浅。  
////  
李帝努还记得被丢到国外，守着一台拨不了号得电话渡日得日子，罗渽民得号码被他颠来倒去，记在本子上，能见到的人只有偶尔登门得李永钦和每月一次上门的房东，每一次，李帝努都算着李永钦来的日子，李永钦来的时候李帝努便争分夺秒得问询外界得情况，李帝努早知道会有这样一天，父母大概也预算到这一天，提前把李帝努丢在这语言不通得国家，李帝努把带来的书第四百二十三次翻到结局时，李永钦按响了门铃。  
李永钦和往日一样带着大包小包，不同的是，这次他带着他的男朋友，李帝努见过一次，有着东方风韵得男人，董思成，李帝努撞见过一次，李永钦和董思成躲在楼梯下热吻得场景，导致李帝努在看到董思成时，总有一种羞愧感。  
董思成拿着被李帝努翻得起毛边得书，一字一句得看着，李永钦总会对李帝努提起董思成得温柔热情，但李帝努不这样觉得，董思成只会对李永钦温柔热情，如果自己不是李永钦得表弟，董思成等待李帝努得态度大概就和那本书一样，可有可无，对李帝努和善不过也只是爱屋及乌罢了。  
“等事情差不多解决了，jeno要和我一起回去吗？”李永钦把屋子简单的收拾了一下，对李帝努说道。  
回去，还能回去吗？那些口口声声感激父母的所谓亲戚朋友，一夜之间就变了，闭门羹李帝努尝得是百般滋味。  
“对了，那天你走了之后还有一个小朋友来找过你。”李永钦拒绝了董思成得投喂，董思成把水果片塞在嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的，眼睛却还是盯着李永钦不放。  
能找李帝努得就只有罗渽民了，一想到罗渽民找不到自己，板着个脸得模样，李帝努得一颗心就恨不得现在立马插上翅膀飞到大洋彼岸。  
“我和你回去。”  
////  
等到李帝努回国时，罗渽民已经从一头热血上脑得新新警察升职到一队之长，李帝努很多次都觉得他隔着一条河看罗渽民，以前他轻轻一抬脚就能跨过，现在深得他害怕会溺死在里面。  
所以李帝努胆怯得选择不跨越，而是守在河边看着它的变化，像靠天吃饭的渔夫，靠海生活的渔民，李帝努靠罗渽民活着，不被他发现的活着。  
今天也该合着李帝努有次一遇，在把手机磕碎一角得时候就应该不出门的，在走到这家KTV看到市长儿子时就应该停止，被压在沙发上时就应该一脚踢开，而不是等到罗渽民看个完整。  
李帝努试着把眼泪逼回去，眼泪却不听话的噼里啪啦得掉在罗渽民得手心里，罗渽民疑心手心得不是泪水，否则怎么会滴滴都滴在他的心里，酸涩得他睁不开眼。  
“渽民啊…”在很长一段时间，这个称呼只属于李帝努，许久没有人这样叫罗渽民，罗渽民得耳朵不适应的红了，李帝努又念了一次渽民，这一次短短的两个字被他念出了悠长怀念的意味，在午夜时分在灯光昏暗得KTV，罗渽民开始拼命回忆从前，跨过年就靠三十，这就开始初老症状—回忆过去了吗？  
罗渽民拍了拍依旧年轻紧致得脸，如果小警察在这里一定会看出罗渽民全身紧绷得状态只有在破不了得案子和压力大的时候才会出现，罗渽民把语气放低诱导般得说“jeno，要到我家去吗？”罗渽民得后背湿了一片，比审讯犯人还要谨慎，他生怕李帝努一个摇头，就消失在他的眼前，和十多年前一样。  
这次李帝努没有消失在昏暗得灯光下，他轻飘飘得说道“好啊。”  
////  
李帝努跟在罗渽民身后，罗渽民得家和普通的单身汉没什么区别，不同处，罗渽民得房间整洁中带着凌乱，比如李帝努从沙发缝隙里找出一张明信片，里面多年不见得罗阿姨和罗叔叔在一颗硕大得仙人掌下合影，笑容灿烂。  
“原来在这，害我找了好久。”罗渽民一回到家就忙前忙后，李帝努根本找不到搭话得理由 ，只好盯着电视，可惜视力不佳，看到都是模糊的色块在运动。  
“老两口一退休就变本加厉了，半年才回来一次，一回来就操心我的婚姻，前几天刚走，再不走我耳根子就请茧了，不信你看。”罗渽民把耳朵凑到李帝努得眼前，罗渽民得耳朵上自然没有茧，只有毛细血管充盈得红色。  
李帝努目光停留在罗渽民得耳后和颈部，开了空调罗渽民只穿了单衣，毛茸茸显得皮肤白皙，李帝努在罗渽民得耳旁说了一句“我看到了 ，好红啊。”暖哄得热气喷在罗渽民得耳边，罗渽民脚下一软，他直直得看向李帝努，罗渽民得眼神寒星一般，李帝努不躲不避，笑弯了月亮一样的眼看着罗渽民。  
////  
李帝努在赌，真可笑啊！人怎么什么都没有的时候还会去赌，赌罗渽民是不是对自己还有一丝喜欢，少年人得喜欢来的轻易来的盛大，成年后的罗渽民有着李帝努不知晓得可能，像盒子里的巧克力，滋味不明，诱惑非凡。  
李帝努还在赌，他在赌自己，今天不在规划里的相遇已经超过他的预期，手心到现在还是湿沥，和罗渽民相处的几个小时，喜悦便占据了他的胸口，现在还有隐约得刺痛，他不愿意梦破损，像肥皂泡一样，没了美丽的外表，只有一圈印子，丑陋狼狈，所以李帝努抓住了梦的尾巴。  
“渽民啊…”救救我吧…像以前一样。  
////  
罗渽民叹了一口气，jeno没变，还是和以前一样，心里想的嘴上不说，眼睛泄露个净。  
罗渽民抱着李帝努，李帝努身上的香味柔软蓬松熏染了罗渽民，罗渽民贪婪得吸着，李帝努也回应着，一时间只有亲吻发出的声音。  
不够不够，李帝努怀疑自己得了饥渴症，他觉得罗渽民得动作轻微的如同羽毛，他把罗渽民得手放在身下，炙热得温度，烧的李帝努眼尾发红。  
刺进入手心，良久不拔会成为疤，李帝努就和沙砾进入贝壳一般，在不见天日得黑暗里把爱意酿成了心里的珍珠，现在珍珠就在他的身体里，李帝努索性忘掉所有未知的危险、顾虑，只想被吞没在以罗渽民命名得海里。  
罗渽民舔弄着，那颗珍珠沾了水露，圆润的光加着水光显得波光粼粼，李帝努眼里有着水光，下面更是糟糕一片，嘴被他咬的肿了一圈，罗渽民有点生气，把李帝努的嘴松开，“疼吗？”“疼可是越疼似乎越快乐。”罗渽民让李帝努含的更卖力，“你看的那些圣贤书，教了你这些？”“不是，是渽民教我的。”  
要命，李帝努总是一击即中。  
罗渽民把窗帘拉下，两个人笼罩在夕阳下橘色的阳光下，罗渽民把李帝努的身体打开，邀请他共同陷入狂欢热爱里，连精疲力尽时都带着热度，李帝努摸了摸罗渽民闭着眼也长度惊人的睫毛，罗渽民把李帝努的手紧紧的握在手里，“别闹，明天还上班呢。”李帝努便拉着罗渽民的手，手心对着手心，等到疲倦爬到了眼皮上，快要坠下来也要等到和罗渽民说晚安，才进入梦乡，“晚安，渽民。”  
////

“所以你这几个星期都是待在他家，你就忘了你还有一个表哥需要你的‘照顾’吗？”董思成看了眼需要“照顾”的李永钦，现在正在生龙活虎的打着电话。  
“真是的，孩子大了，不听话了。”李永钦一脸无奈的对着董思成抱怨，董思成不想关心两个小屁孩的感情问题，他出差回来，还没有和李永钦说上几句话，就被拉着听小屁孩的故事，董思成把红色的挂机键按下，李永钦用眼睛无声的质问董思成，董思成把李永钦的腰揽住，头靠在李永钦的胸口上，从李永钦的角度上看，董思成的头顶有着一圈光晕，“可是你的小朋友没人照顾了。”董思成的声音有点闷闷的，处在上升期，董思成恨不得有无数个分身，在职场上他只能武装到底，在李永钦前，他永远都是李永钦第一次见到的小孩，语言不通也要试着和李永钦搭话的笨蛋小孩。  
李永钦把董思成拉起，“那这位小朋友，我肚子饿了，我们可以出去吃吗？”  
“可以~”

////  
“队长，最近气色不错啊，有情况哦。”最后一个“哦”字被小警察弯来弯去弯成“你懂的”得语气。  
罗渽民笑了笑，“你到局里快一年，我才发现你眼力不错。”  
“你们很快就能喝到喜酒了。”喝到本队长求爷爷告奶奶父母面前再三劝说甚至掉了几滴男儿泪换来的婚礼。  
“诶，这人就是说不得，你看来电话了。”罗渽民当着单身狗小警察得面接通了乐滋滋带着浓重虐狗气息得电话。  
“嗯嗯嗯，我知道了，我记得了，要买菜回去，你就等着吧！”  
“你队长我回去洗手作羹汤了，拜拜了您呢。”罗渽民哼着小曲，晃荡出了门，小警察捏着并不存在得手绢在角落嘤嘤嘤哭泣。  
李帝努挂掉电话，“又在和谁得瑟呢？我只说了一句，就抢着说。”虽然这样说着，李帝努得眼依旧笑眼如月，手指上有一道银光低低闪烁着。


End file.
